Secret Love
by Koda C
Summary: When a new exchange student enters Li Shaoran's class Li can't help but feel attracted to him. When his love Eli finds out, he gives Li a plain choice : me or him? CHAPTER 2 NOW UP! Sorry took me so long but big exams coming up, gotta study!
1. Exchange Student

Exchange Student

Li Shaoran cried out for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. His best friend and lover Eli Moon was now lying face-to-face with him on the bed, wipping the escaping cum from his face.

"Isn't your throat getting sore?" Eli asked him innocently.

"Isn't yours?" Li retorted.

Eli smiled. It's true that his throat should be sore from swallowing all night but he enjoyed it the taste of his lover's seed.

"We should get some sleep," Eli said planting a kiss on Li's soft lips. "Early day tomorrow."

Li was thunderstruck. "WHAT? But you didn't come at all?"

"Which doesn't mean I didn't enjoy our time together," Eli informed him sweetly.

Li scowled and rolled over with his back to Eli.

"Don't point that thing at me," Eli said apparently angry. "Who knows what I might do?"

Li detected a little playfulness in his voice. Could Eli be thinking what he was thinking. His question was answered a second later when he felt Eli's cock jam into his hole. "ELI!"

Eli began to thrust into Li drawing more cries of pleasure from the boy. After a few moments Li began to move his hips to match his thrusting making his cock slide further and further until...

"ELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Li reached his climax again and came all over the bed. Eli kept on thrusting until he came inside Li.

The boys lay motionless for a few seconds then drifted off to sleep.

The next morning in school was a little awkward. It appeared that Li and Eli's friends had heard them the night before as they were all staying at Li's house. When the boys walked in there was a lot of cheering and a few whistles.

Li blushed but Eli remained the same milky-white person if a little smug looking.

"Sounded like you enjoyed yourself last night Li," Li's friend Zackary said when he had taken his seat. "And that big cry at the end," He put on a high-pitched voice, "'ELIIIIIIIIII!' Classic."

"Do you want to go a few rounds with me and see what you scream?" Eli asked jokingly.

"Bring it on, bitch!" Zackary said back.

"Hey," said Li. "He's my bitch!"

The class laughed at Li's joke but fell silent when their home-room teacher entered.

"Class we have a new student today," he said motioning towards the door. "Kenta Mori."

A scared boy stood at the door holding a bag. He was a little small with black hair and alarming green eyes. Li noticed his rainbow colored bands and choker. He was wearing a pair of knee length blue shorts and a white t-shirt that said 'I'm gay. So what?' that Li found funny.

"Now I'm sure that you'll be nice to Kenta on his first day. I'm sure you remember what it was like to come here on your first day Eli?"

Eli nodded and looked up at the boy. "You can hang with me and Li if you want?"

Kenta seemed happy with the offer because he took the empty chair in front to Li and sat nervously.

"Now class sit quietly for a moment while I check something in the next room," their teacher said happily fully knowing the class would not be quiet.

As soon as he was gone chatter broke out among the class. Li leaned forward and tapped Kenta on the shoulder. The boy jumped slightly then turned to face him. Li could see fear in his beautiful green eyes.

"Hi," Li said awkwardly. "I'm Li, Li Shaoran."

"Kenta Mori," Kenta said back slowly extenting a hand. Li shook it and gave his shirt another glance.

"You like it?" Kenta noticed he was looking and moved around more so Li clould see all of it. "What do you think of the message?"

"Are you really gay?" Eli asked joining the conversation.

"Yeah. Why? Don't you like gays or something?"

There was a laugh behind Li. Another of the boys friend, Sakura Avalon, had obviously been listening.

"What's so funny, ahh...?" Kenta asked not adding a name.

"Sakura," the girl informed them. "And what's funny is that this idiot here," (she pointed at Li) "told me he was in love with me then found his way into Eli's bed. I'm not angry though because now I've got someone to fill the gap."

Li knew she was talking about her new boyfriend Chad but still felt a prang of guilt when he thought about what he said to Sakura all those years ago.

"So," Eli continued, "where did you move from?"

"Oh Timton High," Kenta answered. "It's in Nagasaki."

"Oh your from Japan?" Sakura commented.

"Yeah, what about you?" He asked her.

"Kyoto."

"I'm from England," Eli informed him. "And Li here's from Hong Kong."

"Cool," Kenta said. Li noticed him warming towards them as the conversation went on. The chat headed in the direction of family but the bell rang to signal next class.

As Sakura headed of in the other direction, Kenta followed Li and Eli to next period Math.

Once they had taken their seats right at the back. Eli engaged Kenta in conversation again.

"So gotta boyfriend?" he asked.

"I've only been here a week and I don't know anyone," Kenta told him. "So take a guess."

"Oh smart ass huh," Eli said childishly. "I know someone else who's a bit of a smart ass and has a really cute one at the same time."

Li blushed slightly but didn't say anything as the teacher walked in.

"Oh yeah Li, about Friday night," Eli whispered.

Li looked up. He had asked his friends to come over to watch movies but had the feeling it may be just him.

"I can't make it," he said sadly. "Mum and dad a flying in for the weekend. I promised I'd be with them. Sorry."

"Hey no big," Li smiled. " You haven't seen your mom or dad in a while and I still got Sakura and Madison."

The next look from Eli told him he didn't. "Sakura's going to visit Tori for the night and Madison's got her mum's birthday party."

"Oh," Li sighed, "maybe next time."

Li returned to his work but was stopped a few minutes later by Kenta.

"Which way is English room 4?" he questioned with a slightly curious look on his cute face.

A sudden thought hit Li right in the face. "Down the hall, first on the left. Kenta, do you like horror movies?"

"Love 'em. Why?"

"Do you wanna come over on Friday to watch some?"

Kenta's face lit up. "Yeah that'd be great!"

"Quiet please boys!" the teacher snapped.

The two of them returned to their work on pie-charts leaving Li with a feeling of a little satisfaction.


	2. Unexpected Ending

Unexpected Ending

Friday night came and Li was feeling a little excited. He rarly had anyone over besides Eli and was feeling a little nervous about the whole affair. He had pulled on a t-shirt and jeans in an attempt to look casual. His sisters were chatting in the corner and his mother was reading on the chair.

He flicked through the channels on the tv while going over his thoughts. _Why am I so nervous?_ he wondered. _I mean I'm only having a friend over to watch a movie. Although, he is kind of cute. And he's gay. STOP! I'm in love with Eli. Keep that thought in your stupid head. I'm in love with Eli. I'm in love with Eli. I'm in love with-_

The door bell rang. Li jumped. His sisters looked around laughing. Li ignored them and headed for the door. Kenta was standing there in a sweat-shirt and baggy jeans. It was amazing how he could still look so cute. Li stomped that thought out of his head as he showed Kenta in. His mother had stopped reading and came to say hello.

"It's nice to meet you Kenta," she said bowing low.

Kenta bowed back. "Nice to meet you too."

Li sisters giggled a little as they Kenta look around with an expresion of awe on his face. "This place is huge!"

Li's mother smiled. "Thank you. It's over a thousand years old. It belonged to a powerful sorcerer named Clow Reed."

"That's totally cool," Kenta breathed.

"Wanna go up stairs?" Li asked tired of his sisters' laughs.

Kenta nodded and took one last look around. His eyes fell on a box in the corner with the sleve of something sticking out.

"What's that?" he asked pointing at the box.

"Oh nothing," Li said grapping his arm. "Lets' go!"

They entered Li's room a moment later. Kenta looked around again. He seemed to never have been in such a big house before.

Li picked out a few films and put one on. He and Kenta settled on the bed and waited for the movie to begin.

The movie wasn't to scary but Kenta still seemed to jump. A lot.

"If it's to scary we can watch something else," Li said looking at him.

"No it's okaaagh!"

Kenta jumped on top of Li and put his arms around his neck. It took him a few moments to work out what he was doing then he quickly let go and sat back down looking very embarressed.

As the ending credits rolled up Li stretched on the bed. His arm his Kenta and knocked the drink he was holding all over his sweat-shirt and jeans.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Li said running to grap a cloth from the bathroom.

"Don't worry about it," Kenta replied pulling of his sweat-shirt. Li stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Kenta's naked torso, his flat stomach, his muscular chest and his pink nipples.

"Ah here," he said averting his eyes.

Kenta laughed. "What? Never seen a guy strip before? And I thought you were gay."

"I am," Li snapped, "it's just-"

He stopped. He noticed a slightly painful trobbing in his pants. He tried to hide his erection from Kenta but the air was once again knocked from his lungs as Kenta removed his stained jeans.

As Li watched Kenta stand in his tight white boxers, thoughts began to grow in his head. _Just do it. Just kiss him. It doesn't have to mean anything. Two friends can share a kiss right, even if one is half naked and the other one has a huge boner? Ah who am I kidding?_

"Ok if you don't want to star at me in my underwear," Kenta said, "do you have anything I can wear?"

"Who said I didn't want to stare at you in you underwear?" Li asked.

Kenta laughed. "What? You wanna see me out of my underwear?"

"That's not what I said."

Kenta laughed again. "I know but it's what you're thinking. Come clean Li. Tell me what you want."

He walked slowly over to Li until they were face-to-face. "Tell me what you need."

Li, without hesitation, kissed Kenta. He slipped his tounge in between his lips and began to feel around the boy's mouth. Moans and gasps escaped Kenta's mouth making the buldge in Li's pants bigger.

Their kiss broke apart naturally. Kenta was smiling slightly when Li pushed him on the bed and fell beside him.

"Enjoying the movie?" Li asked playfully.

"What movie?" Kenta gasped as Li's mouth claimed on of his nipples driving him into pleasure.

"Li," Kenta gasped, "I need to-"

Li smiled, "You need to what?"

Kenta as though he was in a little pain when Li bit down on his nipple but still maoned in pleasure.

"I ne-need t-to co-come!" Kenta stammered.

"Well then why didn't you just ask?" Li said slowly lowering his hands to the top of Kenta's boxers. He then began to pull them down revealing Kenta's large erection. His cock was smaller then Eli's but Li didn't care. He didn't really plan on letting it be inside him.

"So how do you want this?" Li asked. "Do you want it like this," (he pumped Kenta's cock for a moment)"or like this?"

Li lowered his head so he was facing Kenta's cock. He slowly began to rub his tounge over the head before sliding it into his mouth. Kenta moaned as Li swirled his tounge around his erect flesh. He let his hands fall into Li's chocolate brown hair where they became entangled.

Kenta's reaction gave Li the go-ahead. He licked Kenta's cock until Kenta's finger-nails began to dig into his head and gave a loud cry.

"OH LIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Kenta's warm seed came rushing into Li's wanting mouth. He swallowed it all and licked the drops that escaped his mouth. He then joined Kenta who was lying on the bed, panting.

"Having a good time?" he enquired.

Kenta mearly nodded having no energy for speech. He seemed knew to the whole blow-job thing.

"Was that your first time?" Li asked.

"Yeah," Kenta looked at him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I can't do the same to you as Eli does."

Suddenly Li felt a little guilt. "Oh no! Eli!"

"He doesn't have to know," Kenta said.

Li didn't reply. Instead he turned on the radio and listened for a few minutes while Kenta got dressed.

"And now," said the announcer's voice, "here's a request made by Eli Moon for Li Shaoran. He says he's sorry he couldn't be there and hopes Li is having a good time. So here's Li's favourite song by Kumi Koda; Cutie Honey!"

The music to Li's favourite song began. He listened for a moment then he felt Kenta sit beside him.

"I like this song too," he said.

"_kono goro hayari no onna no ko," _sang Li's favourite singer Kumi Koda,_"oshiri no chiisana onna no ko. Kocchi wo muite yo HANI. Datte nandaka-"_

_"_Datte datte nan da mon." Kenta finished.

Li loved this song for one reason. It was the song that was playing when he first kissed Eli. And now Kenta was here ruining everything. Not on purpose but still happening.

"Maybe you'd better go," Li said quietly.

"OK," agreed Kenta.

As he left the last few lines of the song played; "_Iya yo- Iya yo- Iya yo mitsumecha iya. HONEY FLASH!_"


End file.
